Jamie's Case
by Janet Martini de La Ley
Summary: Sequel to 'Conan's Choice'. Conan Edogawa turns 40, but not everyone wishes him a happy birthday.
1. Unhappy Birthday

Author's Note: the disclaimer is in my profile. This is the sequel to _Conan's Choice_.

**Unhappy Birthday**

Conan Edogawa is turning forty. He has a nice career as a detective and has helped put many vicious criminals behind bars. Conan is still as young and fit as he was when he was twenty. While he worked he managed to raise his daughter and hoped that she wouldn't want to be in his line of work, but things didn't go the way he wanted.

His daughter, Jamie Kudo, is twenty-five and just finished college. She majored in criminal justice and hoped to be a detective like her father. Since her mother died she had watched Conan work and learned most of her skills from him. When she heard he was turning forty she decided to throw a party for him.

Jamie wanted to have the party at Conan's apartment and he didn't mind, but he really didn't want one. Conan didn't have many friends, but Jamie told him to invite everyone he knew. Conan only invited seven people, including Amy, and Jamie brought her boyfriend.

-----

On the day of the party Jamie and her boyfriend started to prepare the food when Conan walked in. He tried to sneak in but Jamie caught him.

"Dad, get out! What we're making is a surprise."

"Ok, I'll leave. Who's this guy?" Her boyfriend looked at Conan and Jamie put an arm around his neck.

"This is my boyfriend, Nathan Bara." Nathan is tall with dirty blond hair and grey eyes.

"Nice to meet you sir," Nathan said and held out a hand. Conan shook it.

"You too. Uh Jamie, can I talk to you in the other room for a minute." They left Nathan alone and went into Conan's bedroom. "How old is that boy?"

"I think he's nineteen," she replied.

"Isn't he a little young for you?"

"I don't think age matters. We love each other and we're happy."

"Well, as long as you're happy, just don't do anything stupid ok."

"Dad, I know not to sleep with him yet. I'm not an idiot!"

"I just don't want you to do something you'll regret the rest of your life."

"I won't."

After that Jamie returned to help Nathan and there was a knock on the door. Conan opened it and found Amy there and he smiled.

"Amy you came!" She hugged him and he pecked her cheek. "Where's your husband?"

"He couldn't come because he's sick. How've you been?"

"Fine. Wow, there's a lot that's happened since the last time we talked." They sat on the couch and started chatting. Later they were interrupted with another knock on the door. Conan answered it and a brown hair and brown eyed friend was there.

"Hey Conan. Happy birthday!"

"Thanks Jake. How's work?"

"It's murder. Ha, get it?" Jake is a detective that use to work with Conan, but then he went out on his own. He hasn't had as many clients as Conan and is a little jealous of him. The friends laughed and Conan introduced Jake to Amy. Soon two other guests arrived.

"Zach, Sally, you made it," Conan said. Zach and Sally both had red hair and hazel eyes and were clients of Conan at one point. They were being blackmailed by someone and they hired Conan to find out whom. It turned out to be their son Chris and Conan killed him in self-defense. They are still shaken by the event, but while working on the case they became friends.

"Happy birthday," replied Zach. "Here's your present." It was a bottle of saki.

"Let's have some," said Sally. Conan got cups and everyone had saki, even Jamie, but of course Nathan couldn't.

"Where's your brother Eric," Conan asked Zach.

"He's over in Sapporo working."

"Who else is coming to the party," asked Jake.

"I invited Kyle and Brittany, but it was their anniversary today. So that just leaves Paul." There was a knock on the door. "That's him." Conan opened the door and Paul walked in. Paul was an inspector and had worked with Conan on many cases. Paul is still mad with Conan for letting a felon get away one time and because of that Paul got fired, but he opened his own detective agency afterwards.

"The food's ready," announced Jamie. "We made my dad's favorite, stir-fry!"

Everyone ate and talked about things that were going on in their lives. Soon the saki was running out, but Conan had another bottle so they drank more. When they were done eating Jamie brought out a cake.

"You didn't have to make a cake," Conan said.

"I wanted to dad, it's your birthday. Blow out the candles." Conan did and everyone clapped. Jamie served the cake and they ate that.

"So, have you had many cases Jake," Conan asked.

"Yeah, but not as many as I would like to have."

"Not many dangerous ones?"

"No, mostly just people wanting me to follow their lovers and make sure they aren't having affairs. You always get the awesome cases Conan."

"I haven't had a real hard one in months, but I still get some cases."

"Can I work with you," Jamie asked her dad.

"I didn't want you to become a detective Jamie."

"But I majored in criminal justice. It would be a waste not to."

"You can work for me," said Jake.

"Jake!"

"Relax Conan, I was just kidding." Suddenly Nathan got up.

"Where're you going," asked Jamie.

"To the bathroom."

"Can I have more cake Jamie," Amy asked.

"Yeah… Hold on I got to get a knife to cut another piece." Then Zach got up.

"I just want a look around this apartment," he said and left while the others talked.

"You're not saying much Paul," said Conan.

"Nothing interesting has happened lately."

The friends were just sitting around the table talking, laughing, and having a good time, and then abruptly the lights went out. Somebody screamed.

"Who was that," Conan asked.

"Sorry," replied Amy. "That was creepy."

"Somebody turn on the lights." Jamie got up and groped the walls for the light switch.

"Nobody turned off the lights."

"A fuse must have busted."

"I'll fix it. Where's the fuse box dad?"

"It's in your old room."

"Hurry," yelled Amy. Jamie ran down the hall and bumped into someone.

"What happened Jamie?" It was Nathan.

"A fuse went out. I need to go fix it." Jamie continued to her room and groped for the fuse box. She found it and tried different switches. Finally she got the right one and the lights went back on. Then Amy screamed again.

Jamie returned to the others and found why she screamed. Conan was on the floor, a knife was sticking out of his chest, and blood was dripping from the wound. She knelt down by him and felt his pulse. A tear ran down her cheek.

"He's dead."……


	2. Jamie's Case

**Jamie's Case**

Everyone gasped when she spoke those words, _he's dead._ Amy started to cry, but she was the only one, besides Jamie. Everyone else was either eyeing Conan's stiff, cold, fallen body, or they were glaring at somebody else suspiciously.

"Ok," said Jake, "who did it?"

"Yeah, who did it," Amy yelled while wiping tears form her eyes.

"Why are you asking Jake," replied Paul while pointing a finger at Jake. "You're a suspect too!"

"Are you saying I did it?"

"Well, you could've. You had the chance."

"We all had the chance," jumped in Zach, "but we still don't have a clue as to who could've done it."

"That's right," Sally added. "It was dark, so we couldn't see who it was."

"Plus none of us has a motive," said Amy.

"You're wrong." Everyone turned to Jamie who was still next to her father. She got up and faced them, but didn't hold eye contact with anyone. "Everyone has a motive, except for me and Nathan."

"Oh really," said Jake. "What's my motive?" Jamie looked at him.

"You and my dad use to work together, but you decided to open your own agency and my dad got more clients than you. You could've killed him so you can have his clients."

"So that settles that," replied Paul. "It was Jake." Jamie walked towards Paul.

"Not so fast Paul, you had a motive too."

"What do you know Jamie?"

"You helped my dad with many cases, but one time my dad accidentally let a crook get away and it cost you your job. You could've killed him to have revenge."

"Yeah, that's right," added Zach.

"Don't even get me started with you two," Jamie told Zach and Sally. "My dad killed your son, so you two could've wanted revenge too."

"We're still not closer to solving this case," uttered Jake.

"What do you mean 'we'? My father was just murdered and you're a suspect. This is my case now, and I'm gonna solve it." Jamie left the room and everyone started yelling.

"It was Jake!"

"It was Zach and Sally!"

"No, it was Paul!"

They were too busy pointing fingers and arguing that they didn't notice Amy and Nathan slip away. They went to search for Jamie and found her in Conan's former bedroom. Jamie sat on his bed and held a picture frame in her hand. In the picture were a younger Jamie, a younger Conan, and Rachel. They were in the apartment and were smiling, but Jamie was crying as she looked at her dead parents. Nathan and Amy sat beside her.

"You need to pull yourself together and figure out who did it," said Nathan. Jamie still continued to gaze at the happy people in the picture. "I already called the police." Then Jamie turned to Amy.

"You and my dad were a couple at one point, right Amy?"

"Yes."

"Well, why did you two split up? Was it because of my dad? Did he cheat on you? Did he do anything to you that would make you want to kill him today?" Amy looked shocked.

"You think I killed him?"

"Do you have a motive?"

"No, I don't have a motive and I didn't kill him. When we were teenagers we dated, but then my family had moved. Years later your mother and our friend George were killed by our former friend Mitch and I came to see Conan. I loved Conan, but then he told me what happened after I moved. He started to love Rachel since I was gone and your real father was dead."

"Jimmy Kudo."

"Yes, and then he wanted to be with me after Rachel died. I didn't know if his love for me was real or not, so I told him that I would do some soul-searching. I did, and realized that I would love him, but as a friend and nothing more. Conan never hurt me." There was a short pause and then she continued. "So really you had two dads; Jimmy Kudo and Conan Edogawa. Solve this case for them and if not for them then for yourself. Make them proud of you." Jamie smiled while tears ran down her cheek. She hugged Amy and then got up to work on her case.

Jamie went to the room where the murder happened and they were quiet. Jake saw her come in and went to her.

"We know who killed your father," he told her.

"Who?"

"Zach and Sally."

"How do you know?"

"Remember when Zach left the room to 'look around the apartment'? Well, he left to look around for the fuse box and when he found it he turned off the lights so Sally could take out a knife and stab Conan."

"We already told you," yelled Zach form across the room, "that I wanted to look at the apartment because Sally and I are thinking of moving into a nicer apartment like this one."

"A likely story," said Paul, "but you're the only who could've turned out the lights!"

"Even if I did you had the opportunity to kill him too!"

"So you admit that you did it?"

"No!"

"Believe us Jamie," continued Jake, "it was Zach and Sally."

"Do you have evidence?"

"Uh… No, but come on! Your dad killed their son. They wanted revenge."

"I won't believe anything until I see evidence."

Jamie walked away and went to the body. She looked at the knife and found frosting on the bloody wound. 'Frosting,' she thought. 'That's odd.' She then went to the table and saw the dirty dishes and the half eaten cake. 'There's a knife next to every plate and next to the cake, so which knife is in my dad?' She sat in the chair that she was in before the lights went out. 'My dad was sitting at the end, closest to the hallway. Jake, Amy, and I were sitting closer to him than Sally, Zach, and Paul. It could've been Jake, but if it was him which knife did he use?'

Jamie then went to each of them and asked questions, but the answers were not leading her anywhere. Soon the police had arrived, along with an old Inspector Meguire. He saw that Conan was the victim and became speechless.

"We don't know who did it," Jamie told him, "but they are saying that it was Zach and Sally."

"Because it is Zach and Sally," said Jake. "Come on inspector, you have to believe me, I'm one of the best detectives in town!" Jake started talking to the inspector while other police men were taking pictures and surveying the horrid crime scene. While that was going on Jamie went to the bathroom.

While in there she thought about what had just happened. 'I guess it really is Zach and Sally.' But then she washed her hands and everything changed. 'Why is that here? And if what Zach told me is true…' She went to her room and looked at the fuse box. 'It's here too. Why didn't I notice it before? They have the wrong persons!'

Jamie ran to the crime scene and saw the police putting handcuffs on Zach and Sally. Sally was sobbing and Zach was trying to fight them. He punched a cop and tried to run out the door, but was caught by two others.

"Just stop Zach," said Sally.

"It wasn't us," he screamed. "It wasn't us, I swear!"

"Wait a minute," yelled Jamie. "It wasn't them!" Everyone ceased what they were doing to look at her, and they all seemed confused.

"What do you mean it's not them," asked Paul. "Who is it then?"

"It's hard for me to make this accusation because I can't believe it myself, but I'm sure it's the truth."

"Who is it," they all yelled.

"It's… It's Nathan!"……


	3. The Unusual Suspect

**The Unusual Suspect**

Both Zach and Sally's hearts missed a beat and everyone's view changed when Jamie announced the killer. _It's Nathan!_ Jake looked puzzled.

"Nathan," questioned Jake. "Why is it Nathan? How could it be Nathan?" Nathan and Amy walked into the room and everyone turned to them.

"What's going on," he asked.

"You're the killer," yelled Paul.

"Wait a minute, why are you suspecting me? How could you accuse me? I never wanted to kill Conan."

"Don't lie Nathan," said Jamie. "I know you did."

"Come on Jamie, it's not me." He went to her but she backed away from him. "It wasn't me!"

"Hey," started Jake. "Why do you blame Nathan anyway?"

"I guess I'm going to have to tell the events that I believe happened tonight." Everyone listen attentively as she talked. "Before any guest arrived my dad told me that he didn't approve of me dating Nathan, and I told Nathan what my dad said. Then the guest arrived and we ate and had cake. Later Nathan went to the bathroom and seconds later Amy asked me for some cake. I went to reach for the knife, but it wasn't there. I thought that maybe someone else got it to use it, so I didn't question and got another. But it was Nathan who took the knife with him into the bathroom. Then Zach got up to roam the apartment. He told me that before the lights went out he looked at the bathroom and Nathan wasn't in there, but he wasn't here with us either. The lights went out, and it was Nathan who did it, then he rushed back here to kill my dad. I had bumped into Nathan on my way to turn on the lights, but I thought that he had just gotten out of the bathroom, but he didn't. He snuck behind my dad and stabbed him, so my dad didn't know the attack was coming. It was Nathan, plain and simple."

Nathan just looked at her with surprising eyes. She glared back at him, angry that he wasn't admitting the truth. Everyone else was thinking about what Jamie had told them and still didn't believe it.

"Is there evidence that it's him," asked Paul.

"Yes. The knife that he took had frosting on it. There's frosting in the bathroom, on the fuse box, and on my dad. It could only be him because he was close to my dad when the lights turned on. You all told me that."

"But so was Sally," said Jake. "And she has a motive, he doesn't."

"Yes he does. I told you my dad didn't approve of me dating him. He could've killed him so I wouldn't have second thoughts about being with him." Jamie turned to Nathan. "But that was a big mistake. I'll never be with you now because you're a murderer. I can never love a killer." Nathan laughed. "What's so funny?"

"I guess I might as well come clean. It's true, I killed Conan, but not because of the reason you said Jamie."

"Then why?"

"To avenge the death of my father." Everyone gasped and Jamie looked confuse.

"Who was your father?" Nathan sighed.

"My father was Mitch." Jamie and Amy were blown away.

"How could your father be Mitch," asked Amy. "I thought he wasn't with anyone."

"He did have a girlfriend, my mother Ai, but he got her pregnant with me and then left her."

"Your mom was Ai Haibara?"

"Yes. Mitch and Ai dated in high school and got hooked on drugs together. That's how she died, of an overdose, so I had to live in an orphanage. I changed my name to Bara, instead of Haibara."

"But how did you know that my dad killed your dad," asked Jamie.

"My mom died when I was eight. I would ask her where my dad was and she told me he was dead and that a detective named Conan Edogawa had killed him." Jamie began to cry.

"Your dad was Mitch! Your dad raped and killed my mom, did you know that?"

"And that he killed my friend George," added Amy.

"No, and I don't care. I avenged my father."

"Avenge this, you bastard!" Jamie ran to him and punched his jaw. He almost lost balance but he grabbed her wrists so he wouldn't fall and so she couldn't hit him anymore. "I loved you! We were happy together! But all this time you were just getting closer to my dad so you could kill him!"

"Yeah, that about sums it up."

"I hope you die and rot in hell!"

"I'll see you there." Nathan kissed Jamie but she pushed him away and then the cops put handcuffs on him. "I really did love you though Jamie."

"Take him away!" The police dragged him out while Jamie continued to cry. Amy held her and they cried together.

Soon the police cleaned up the crime scene and everyone left, except for Jake. Jamie was sitting on her dad's old bed and stared at the picture of the happy people when Jake entered the room. He sat next to her and she looked at him.

"Why do people want to kill? Why can't they just forget the past and move on?" Jake sighed.

"Well, sometimes it's hard to just forget and move on. Amy told me that after your mom died Conan almost killed himself."

"Really?"

"Yes, but he got over it and continued to live, even though it was painful. I don't know what corrupts people to do such violent acts, but it's up to people like us to try and fight for justice. That's what your dad did." Jamie continued to cry and suddenly she felt his hand holding hers. "Will think about coming to work with me?"

"You weren't kidding? You were being serious?"

"Well, not before I saw you in action. I was ready to put two innocent people behind bars, but you exposed the truth. You can work on cases with me and later maybe go on your own. So, what do you say?" Jamie smiled.

"I'll do it! I'll avenge my dad by continuing his work. I'll rid this town of society's scumbags. One truth will prevail!"

_**Fin**_


End file.
